


élysée sur la terre

by surrealmeme



Series: elysium/élysée [2]
Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Ending Fix, F/F, Fix-It, Français | French, Happy Ending, Running Away, Traduction en Français | Translation in French, Translation, french translation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: Sophie alla à sa chambre et s’assit à sa petite table. Elle pris une feuille de papier et une stylo et commença oragniser ses idées:•	10 jours•	le livreau•	l’argent?•	doit une histoire croyable -> moi•	où? quelque part loin et une grande ville pour l’anonymat•	qu’est-ce qui est essentiel? comment transporter des grandes choses? des lourdes choses?
Relationships: Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Series: elysium/élysée [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788313
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	élysée sur la terre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [elysium on earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732211) by [surrealmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme). 



> J'ai traduit mon fic anglais pour améliorer mon français. Désolée pour l'écriture mauvaise. J'appécierai tous les commentaires. Merci!

« Mademoiselle, votre mère a envoyé une lettre » dit Sophie. Elle donna la à Héloïse. 

Héloïse prit la lettre et fronça. Un couteau à beurre fut utilisé comme une ouvre-lettre. Quand elle lira la lettre, sa visage éclaira.

« Bons nouvels? » demanda Sophie.

« Oui. Ma mère a été delayée. Elle vas arriver dans une semaine et demi. »

Sophie ne lui dit pas, mais elle fuit d’accord avec Héloïse secrètement.

« Voulez-vous que je dise à Mademoiselle Marianne ou voulez-vous le faire?

– Je vais » dit Héloïse et elle sorta la chambre rapidement.

Sophie s’assit à la table et pensa à la bonne fortune d’Héloïse.

_Je suis heurese qu’elle aura plus temps avec Marianne, mais ça fera plus mal quand elle doit partir._

Sophie s’assit jusqu’à elle entendra un léger coup. Il signifia le livreau a arrivé avec les épiceries pour la semaine. Elle porta un manteau et alla à la porte rapidement.

« Votre bateau est très grand pour seulement quelques petites choses » remarqua Sophie, en montrant un voilier. 

Le garçon inclina sa tête.

« Oui » dit il. « Je transporte les gens aussi. »

« Je vois » dit Sophie un peu distraitement. « Alors, merci » dit elle et retourna à la maison.

+++

Après elle prepara le dîner, Sophie dit à Héloïse,

« Je ne me sens pas bien. Puis-je me coucher tôt? 

– Bien sûr. Marianne et je nettoierons après le dîner.

– Merci beacoup. »

Sophie alla à sa chambre et s’assit à sa petite table. Elle pris une feuille de papier et une stylo et commença oragniser ses idées:

  * _10 jours_
  * _le livreau_
  * _l’argent?_
  * _doit une histoire croyable_ _à_ _moi_
  * _où? quelque part loin et une grande ville pour l’anonymat_
  * _qu’est-ce qui est essentiel? comment transporter des grandes choses? des lourdes choses?_



Sophie soupira. Son idée sembla excellent avant, mais maintenant elle sut qu’il fut impossible. Elle abandonna l’idée et se coucha.

+++

« Peintures-tu beaucoup des portraits? » demanda Héloïse.

« Presque toutes de mes commissions sont des portraits, mais je n’ai pas beacoup des commissions » dit Marianne. « J’ai un studio, cependent. J’enseigne les filles comment peinturer. 

– Où est ton studio?

– En Nice. C’est en face du stuio de mon père. Et j’habite à l’étage supérieur de mon studio. »

Quand elle entenda Marianne, Sophie vit l’espoir. Elle dira aux Marianne et Héloïse à dîner.

+++

« J’espère que je n’étais pas dépasser, mais je pense que j’ai trouvé un moyen pour vous de ne pas marier, Mademoiselle Héloïse » dit Sophie.

Les autres femmes furent silencieuses.

« _Quoi?_ Dîtes-moi » réclama Héloïse.

« Le livreau transporte les gens aussi. Si vous le payez, il pourrait vous emmener sur le continent » dit Sophie. « Votre mère ne reviendra pas avant plus d’une semaine, vous avez donc le temps pour préparez.

– Qu’est-ce qui empêchera ma mère de me chercher? »

Sophie regarda vers le bas.

« Je pensais que je pourrais donner une histoire à votre mère. Dis que vous avez... sautée de la falaise. Comme votre sœur... » Sophie devint silencieuse. « Désolée, c’est très insensible. 

– Non, ça va » dit Héloïse. « Je pense que il pourrait marcher. Mais je n’ai pas d’argent. Comment je trouvera une chambre ou achètera un billet de train? »

Sophie ouvrit sa bouche pour dire, mais Marianne fut plus vite.

« Habites avec moi. Dans mon studio. J’ai beaucoup d’espace, et aucun personne pensera que tu ailles dedans et dehors est étrange. Ils penseront que tu étais une élève ou une assistante. »

Et comme ça, Marianne a faite l’une des parties les plus délicates de projet de Sophie—suggére que Héloïse habite avec Marianne.

« Vraiment? » demanda Héloïse, comme elle fut effrayée espèrer. « Tu me laisserais habite avec toi? 

– Oui » dit Marianne, sa voix résolue. « Je redoutais le jour que to dois partir. Je ne veux rien de plus que pour tu habite avec moi. »

Héloïse commença crier et, dans un mouvement soudain, embrassa Marianne et Sophie.

« Merci. _Merci._ »


End file.
